


无契之约（Jankos/Perkz）

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: Perkz：没时间了，快让我骑你。Jankos（龙，人形态中，一脸期待）：真的吗？这里？现在？Perkz ：？你在想什么？
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	无契之约（Jankos/Perkz）

他觉得有点冷，这是失血过多的症状。这种倒霉事之前他只经历过一次，那次他还小呢。不知怎么地，他在这种时候回想起了小时候那件倒霉事。

都说死之前会想起过去，难道自己是要死了吗？Marcin迷迷糊糊地想着，过了一会他否定了这个念头。

人类在山脉里对精灵动手往往只有一种目的，就是把他们卖做奴隶。而死精灵是卖不出去的，所以Marcin很确定自己至少无性命之虞。

三支羽箭，一声利器划破空气的尖利啸声，三声闷响，是三个死人倒地的声音。四周突然安静了下来。

有人走向了他。

Marcin努力睁开眼睛打量新来的不速之客，只看了一眼眼皮就沉了下去，却已经足够做出判断：身后背着弓，大腿上绑着几把短剑，典型的游侠装扮，按照刚才的魔法波动来看，还是个魔武双修。能深入无尽山脉肯定不是庸手。这种时候现身，自然是想抢夺战利品，而且他能一人瞬间灭掉另一队冒险者全体，显然更难对付。

但是没关系，Marcin在心里盘算着，缚魔禁锢这个魔法虽然霸道，却远非完美，等自己恢复一点体力，找到封印松动的时机，自然有机会破解。最坏的情况是这个人类足够谨慎，时刻保证封印有充足的魔力，直到他签下契约。但是，Marcin在心里冷笑一声，就算是奴隶契约也不能束缚他，到时候他可有的是办法报仇。

游侠指尖冒出代表治愈术的浅金色的光球，光球找到Marcin身上的伤口后迅速融进了皮肤，血顿时被止住了。

Marcin对此毫不意外，毕竟这时候再不救他，就只能收获一个卖不出去的死精灵了，精灵猎手显然都不想看到这种局面，所以得小心呵护战利品。伤口处理过后，游侠摸了摸Marcin的脖子，把他激得轻微哆嗦了一下，不过他太虚弱了，连那一哆嗦都轻得仿佛只是一个不稳的呼吸，更没有力气躲开。

然后Marcin觉得意外了，游侠的手指划过他的双肩和手腕，原本仿佛嵌入皮肤的束缚魔法顺着指尖离开了他的身体，不再被凝聚的魔法力量没一会就彻底消散了。Marcin低头看着自己的手，指尖上弹出一个无属性魔法水滴。这个无害的小魔法弱到不能打死一只蜉蝣，但足以他证明他的禁锢已被解开，魔法能力也回来了。

他扭头看向和他并肩而坐的游侠。

仿佛知道他在想什么，对方开门见山：“我不是精灵猎人，我只是一个冒险者。”

“冒险者？”Marcin一边听一边侧头回想他这几天新学到的冒险知识，“你在这里做什么？”

游侠没有回答他的问题，而是反问：“你呢？你在这里干什么？”

Marcin刚刚被人类暗算，依然对这个种族充满不信任，但毕竟眼前的人救了他一命，所以他理应回答问题，只能不情不愿地开口：“精灵族发现附近可能有黑龙，让我来侦查一下。”

游侠在听完他的回答之后笑得眯起了眼睛：“看来我们目的一致，我接了一个悬赏任务，要带回龙髓晶，一起去吗？”

Marcin重重地盯了他一会：“你想屠龙？”龙髓晶是龙死后脑髓凝成的结晶，要拿到没有别的方法，必须屠龙。

“总得试试看。一起吗？”冒险者对他发出邀请，带着一脸自信到自负的笑容。

Marcin冷冷地不露声色：“反正我们都要找黑龙，就算我不愿意，你大概还是会和我走上同一条路，既然如此那还不如就一起吧。”他向冒险者伸出手，“Marcin。”

“Luka。”对方回答的同时握住了他的手。

“Luka。”Marcin重复了一遍这个名字，在手握住的时候，他心里毫无由来地掠过一丝柔软亲切的情愫。

在Luka的帮助下，Marcin很快就恢复了。无尽山脉里的路不算好走，但还难不住他们。Luka是个有经验的冒险者，在森林里活动游刃有余，Marcin都不禁暗暗赞叹一个人类竟然有不亚于精灵族天生的敏捷，也让他更加注意Luka的一举一动。

日暮时分，他们终于决定停下脚步。Marcin熟练地跳上一颗古树，找了跟结实的树枝就大大咧咧躺了下来。Luka跟在他身后也上了树，灵活得像一个精灵。但他没有Marcin那么肆意放松，即使在蒙昧的暮色里Marcin还是能用精灵绝佳的视力看到Luka紧锁眉头。

“你就打算这么睡？”Luka的语气不太好。

“怎么了？”Marcin有些摸不着头脑。他当然知道人类喜欢在平地上安营扎寨，但精灵向来喜欢睡在树上，他们完全可以各取所需互不干扰，这难道有什么问题吗？

“你都不安排一些防御措施的吗？”Luka不被察觉地无奈叹了口气。 

Marcin有些茫然地摇头，他从没考虑过这些。

“我的天，你到底是怎么在无尽山脉里存活下来的。”Luka听起来快疯了，“这是你在外面过的第几天？”他不客气地问。

Marcin想了想：“第三个晚上。”

“算你运气好。”

Marcin看着Luka释放出一个个结界，屏障，隐蔽，方位模糊，反窥视，层层叠叠地把他们包裹起来；结界施放完之后，Luka又安装了几个魔法陷阱和魔法报警器，这才满意地停手。

“你看起来很熟练。”Marcin主动搭话。

“那当然。我经验丰富。我倒是很好奇，你……”

“这是我第一次离开村子。”不等Luka发问，Marcin主动解释道。

“就算这样你也太缺乏常识了吧？”Luka嘲笑着，“在委派你任务之后，你出村之前，没有谁教过你在山脉里生存的基本规则吗？就算精灵天生适合在山脉里生存，也不能完全不加指点吧？”

“他们说了！”Marcin不知不觉提高了声音，没好气地辩驳，“但这里附近哪有什么危险需要这样谨慎？”

“没有吗？”Luka好笑地反问，“夜豹和毒獠虎上树只会比你我更熟练。更何况你又怎么知道这里附近没有其他冒险者？”

“我……”Marcin一时语塞，他确实没认真想过，偶尔想到这些也都很快放了过去，顿了一会他的声音也心虚地轻了下来，“我觉得这些都远远算不上威胁。”

“这么自大吗？”Luka的声音里满是笑意，“所以你才会那么轻易就被禁魔束缚击中吧？”

Marcin羞惭地低下头，因为Luka说中了。

他低头反省的时候，脖子上蓦地传来一阵酥麻的感觉，把他惊得打了个冷颤，这才意识到是Luka在摸他的脖子。这个游侠有着不亚于精灵的敏捷，以至于Marcin魂不守舍的时候根本没意识到他靠近了自己。

感觉到了Marcin的不自然，Luka停下了手上的动作，问：“怎么了？”他离得很近，说话时的呼吸就喷在精灵敏感的尖耳朵上，Marcin控制不住地抖了抖耳朵，连带着全身都抖了一下，往远离Luka的方向侧了侧身。他不喜欢Luka离他这么近，这让他本能地觉得危险。

“没事。”Marcin简略地回答，但是没掩饰住声音的僵硬。

Luka嗤笑了一声，毫不在意地放开了他的脖子：“精灵还真是像传说中一样敏感害羞啊。”

Marcin在Luka的笑声里红了脸，但只有一些是真正因为羞涩，更多的是被挑衅后的不服气。按他的性格他太想大声反驳了，可他用力握了握拳，忍住了。

之后几天他们一路前行，遇见的无非是一些魔兽，这种威胁不大不小，倒是让他们都对彼此都刮目相看。

Marcin惊讶的是Luka谨慎和遇见麻烦时层出不穷的应对手段，他总能提前发现危险，并且在交手前迅速规划好作战方案，Marcin眼睁睁看着他面对不同情况时针对地布置出陷阱、诱敌、伏击、游击或者正面联手攻击等各种方案，这些是他从未考虑过的。他不懂评估这些方案的优劣，但也能本能地感觉到Luka总能用最小的代价来解决麻烦。也让他学到了很多此前从未考虑过的东西。

而Luka最大开眼界的则是Marcin白纸一张的经验，拥有精灵的敏锐却从不能提前发现危机，或者不如这么说，他从来不去警惕可能到来的危机，用Marcin的话来说，他不认为这是值得注意的威胁。而作战中的Marcin更是甩脱了精灵一贯擅长的轻灵，永远只会正面强攻这一种方式，这令Luka哭笑不得。他甚至目睹了Marcin和一只暴熊正面比拼力量的惊悚场景。他无心欣赏，匆匆一箭结果了野兽，忍不住抱怨：“你是精灵！又不是兽人或者巨龙，为什么要和暴熊比力气？”

Marcin毫不在意：“我也没输啊。”

“是啊，”Luka似笑非笑地看着他，“完全放弃自己长处的精灵却拥有不输给熊的力量，你还真是一只相当特别的精灵。”

Marcin在这样的目光下局促地低下头：“是因为这样他们才让我来进行这个任务的。”

“确实，皮厚肉糙得像条龙而不是纤弱的精灵，只可惜他们也没教你如何应对危险和使用自己的天赋。”Luka语带讽刺地点评。

“那我应该如何使用我的天赋呢？”Marcin不甘心地追问。

“我这几天教你的还不够吗？”Luka说着跳上了树，嘴里咬着新鲜摘下的叶梗，优哉游哉地躺到树枝上准备休息，“当然，你想学我还可以教你更多。”

Marcin看着Luka有条不紊地设下一道道防御，咬咬牙不耻下问：“我想学。”

“很好。”Luka坐起身，更严肃了点，“我们身后一直有一队人跟着，我们给下个套把他们端了怎么样？”

“有人跟踪我们？”Marcin惊讶地反问。

Luka似乎早已习惯了他这种不在状态的状态，并没有惊讶或不满，只是肯定地回答，“一直有啊。”

Marcin有那么一段时间说不出话来，他脑子里有太多谜团没有弄明白，他的诧异不仅仅来自有人跟踪和他没发现，还来自于Luka竟然一直都知道，却没有流露出一丝一毫。他看着眼前这个和他同行了数天，夜宿于同一个营地，照看彼此后背的人类，第一次觉得与他依然如此陌生。

“怎么了？”Luka察觉到了他的走神。

“没事，我只是在想，”Marcin歪过头，做出思考的样子，“他们为什么要跟踪我们，我们又为什么非要杀掉他们？我离开之前长老们告诉我要低调，不要惹事端，也许我们不必要这么过激？”

Luka没有嘲笑他，耐心地听他说完之后又耐心地给这个毫无经验的旅伴解释：“在这种深山里还要跟踪我们的往往只有一个目的，就是截获我们的战利品。屠龙这事不会轻易成功吧？”

Marcin若有所思的点点头，Luka继续他的谆谆教诲：“所以，如果那个时候有准备充分的人对我们发起攻击，你觉得我们有机会全身而退吗？”

Marcin打了个颤，直起后背，格外认真地摇头，恍然大悟过后厌恶地脱口而出：“人类真是太狡猾了！啊——”他猛然抬头对上了Luka似笑非笑的眼睛，急忙道歉，“我不是说你。”

“你说得没错啊。”Luka的笑意更深了一些，“我就是要比他们更狡猾一点，才能不费力气地把他们都解决。”

Marcin试探着：“那你想？”

“陪我演个戏。”Luka陈竹在胸，令Marcin有些好奇他到底是从什么时候开始计划这些的，但Luka并没有在意Marcin钉在他身上的目光，自顾自地说着计划，“我们找个大点的山洞，假装在里面起了冲突，我把你杀了受伤逃走，他们肯定会来追我，到时候你从后面发动攻击，他们腹背受敌，我们应该很容易赢才对。”

Marcin盯着Luka看了半晌，才醒过神来点头回答：“你真是太阴……有想法了。”

Luka笑出了声，“这次的计划够简单了吧。你可以充分发挥你的特长去横冲直撞。当然如果你还能稍微用点脑子利用起你的速度不和他们单纯地比力气效果会更好——我说，你不会这都做不好吧？”

Luka最后一句话刺痛了Marcin的自尊心，他瞪着Luka提高了声音：“你也太小看我了。”

“嘘，嘘——”Luka示意他安静，“不要在森林里那么大声，就算我们设了防御也别这样。”

莽撞的行为被指出让Marcin再次挫败地低下头，却听到Luka带着笑意的声音，“我当然相信你。”

休息够了之后他们装作不知道身后有尾巴的样子继续上路，很快就找到了一个足够大的山洞。进入山洞后，Luka做的第一件事就是设置防御结界。“以防他们进来一探究竟然后发现有问题。”Luka解释说。

Marcin突然问：“我们是真的要先打一架吗？你要先打我吗？”

Luka手一抖，一个防御结界还没放出魔力就消散了。Luka稳住心神重新凝聚起魔力，把结界层层布置完毕，这才一脸寒霜地转头面对Marcin：“当然不用。”

“那，怎么让他们相信我们打过呢？”Marcin又问。

Luka只能不厌其烦地解释：“靠演技，并且让他们想象。如果我一个人从山洞里跑出去，看起来像受了伤的样子，你觉得他们会怎么推测山洞里的情形？”

“哦……”Marcin做出恍然大悟的表情，然后笑容逐渐转为狡黠，“但其实你还是可以打我的，反正我可以跟暴熊比力气，被你打几下也无所谓，增加一下真实程度。我说……你不是早就想打我了吗？”

Luka握着拳头忍了一会，没忍住，一拳砸在Marcin肩上，“满意了吧？”他的语气里虽然满是嫌弃，但眼睛里的笑意却藏不住。

Marcin还想开口再说些什么，Luka却示意他安静，“他们靠近了。”他说，Marcin再次意外地意识到即使在他们相互开玩笑的时候，Luka竟然也在关注着敌人的动向。

“你到洞底找个掩护，离我远点，我来制造一点魔法爆炸。”Luka指挥着。充分的魔法波动更能塑造出大战的假象，对于他来说，这种布置都是小菜一碟。

Marcin不以为意，并不找掩体，抱着手臂随便靠着墙就打算看Luka表演。Luka似乎也不在乎他的魔法会不会伤到看起来异常纤弱的精灵，或者是认定了Marcin皮厚肉糙是精灵中的另类。

在Marcin有所准备的情况下，任何可能波及到他的魔法都在他面前一个手臂的距离上消失得无影无踪，连Luka都有些佩服他的魔法操控能力了。

“准备好了吗？我要出去了？”Luka转头问。

Marcin点点头，然后目送Luka带着一身受伤的幻术冲出洞口。

过不多时他就听到洞外嘈杂的人声，又开始佩服Luka的料事如神。一道用来扰乱敌人视野的灰烟腾空而起，将追兵团团包围。这也是给Marcin的信号，Marcin的精灵视力并不会被烟雾限制，他给自己释放了几个简单的防护咒语和一些增幅咒语后，往人群里直冲过去。

视线乍被遮挡让对手着实慌乱了一瞬，但他们很快冷静下来，不再乱动，原地结成阵型，战士在外围进行防御，法师开始施法驱散烟雾。

烟雾散开的瞬间他们看到的，是近在咫尺的Marcin。

精灵的灵巧和不属于精灵的巨力让Marcin是行走的死神，所到之处只留下一地鲜血和尸体。被偷袭的人却没有乱了阵脚，阵型收缩之后重新稳住。他们虽然阵亡数人，但人数减少后防御圈也缩小，反而更加坚固。

Marcin也不好过，第一波冲杀完全率性而为，消耗了他大量的精力，杀到最后颇有点强弩之末，面对对方的箭雨也无力再躲开。就在他以为自己要被钉成刺猬时，白光闪过，半透明的屏障凭空出现在他周围，将箭矢尽数挡住。Marcin对着Luka的方向递去一个感激的眼神，借机冲出包围圈。

他本以为先发制人足以奠定胜局，没先到对方训练有素，即使是Luka的魔法也无法破开阵型。

战士们高举坚盾，即使被轰得皮焦肉裂也绝不后退，硬生生用血肉之躯铸成了一圈堡垒，保护着阵中的法师。即使Marcin再没有经验，也知道法师们肯定在准备着惊天动地的一击。他转头去看Luka，Luka显然比他更清楚，早就皱着眉严阵以待——毕竟他们已经无路可退。

圆阵中心三道蓝光冲天而起，Marcin还没弄清楚这是什么，Luka已经追着光束而去，他指尖向上弹射出一个银色的法球，法球在空中爆开后向四周蔓下结界，把试图向上的蓝光死死压住，Luka努力维持着结界，将它往下压，直到蓝色的光柱受不住这样的压力，爆炸消散，这才松了口气观察下方的战局。

他的身下已成人间炼狱，一地尸体仿佛是水一样诡异地波动着，Marcin也同样波动着。这不是幻觉，而是事实如此——有人在这里打开了空间裂隙，在两边空间的撕扯下，叠加的两个空间里一切都会如幻觉一样波动起来，直到最后被异空间吞噬。

Luka立刻看出了魔法的来源——对方发现中了圈套瞬间阵亡多人，尤其是一边还有一个根本没受伤的Luka时，就已经知道了绝无获胜的可能，于是惨烈地选择了同归于尽，他们以自己的生命力量作为钥匙，打开了空间裂隙，意欲把所有人都拉入异空间。Luka为了阻止他们的报信光束往上升了一段距离才恰好离开这个魔法的范围，但Marcin对这种邪术知之甚少，也就无从躲避。

被空间撕扯极其痛苦，如果是普通人早已四分五裂了，足够强悍的话能维持一段时间的躯体完整，但最终逃不掉被异空间吞噬的结局。这世界里几乎没有从异空间回归的人，偶尔有的几个都只存在于传说里。时间和空间是魔法研究的终点，虽然每个法师多少都会对空间有所理解，但完全应对异空间吞噬则是另一回事。

地上的尸体已经不见了，Marcin也在一点一点消失。Luka在脑子里迅速翻阅他能想起来的所有空间知识——其实穿越时空并非不可能，已经有人做出论证，但是几乎无人成功过。

他一咬牙，取下一直戴着的项链，这条项链包含巨大的魔力，正适合当做坐标锚点，他从自己的魔法里分出一缕魔力连在项链上，这做完这些后，他向着尚未合拢的空间裂隙跳了下去。

他疼得快要死了。他早就知道被空间撕扯是很痛苦的事，但亲身经历是另一件事。如果让他再选一次，他一定一走了之。这非人的痛苦让他很确定没有任何人任何事值得他跳进空间裂隙。

但既然已经跳进来了，就无路可退。异空间的时空乱流足以搅碎一切，没有任何例外，他们在这里无法坚持太久。Luka强迫自己保持清醒，不被疼晕过去，他艰难地对抗着毫无规则的重力，触碰到了Marcin的指尖。

Marcin看起来已经昏迷了，Luka死死抓住他的手，努力吐出一个咒语。他只能庆幸在这种地方竟然还可以动用魔法来稍作抵抗。一个几乎聊胜于无的屏障将他们包裹起来——这么做主要是为了之后的空间旅行中他们不至于失散，然后他顺着那一缕连在他坐标上的，指示着他们本来世界的魔力开始往回游。

那一缕魔力消失的尽头，空间早已重新严丝合缝地凝成了整体，不留一丝破绽。唯一规则外的就是他留下的那一缕细而坚韧的，连接着内外两个空间的魔力。空间的另一头就是他们的世界，但是Luka已经没有力量再撕开空间了。他伸出手指无力地碰了碰那根丝线一样的魔力，然后无力地落了下去。

“我已经死了吗？我好疼。这里是炼狱火山吗？”Marcin虚弱的声音仿佛从虚空中传来。

Luka的意识已经开始模糊了。“把空间撕开。”他只来得及挤出这一句话。世界在他眼前暗了下去。

Marcin勉强找到了Luka留下的指示，一根银白色的魔力。他并不完全清楚Luka的意思，也不知道该怎么做。但这种时候他只有一种选择，就是用尽全力对准那根魔力线的位置，撕开空间。

然后他们像麻袋里滚落的土豆一样掉了下去。

落到草地上之后Marcin喘了口气。他还是全身疼痛，几乎要被活活疼死了，但他知道已经没事了。他大口呼吸着试图平复疼痛。空间撕扯并没有给他留下实际的伤口，而是直接撕扯了他的灵魂和意识，这种疼痛虽然尖锐，但消失得也快。他稍微清醒一些之后才意识到自己还和Luka十指紧扣着，他转头去看他的伙伴，一看之下大惊失色。

Luka仿佛苍老了几十岁，皮肤干枯褶皱，毫无光泽。而精灵可以清晰地感知，这具躯体不是看上去苍老，是事实上已经了无生气，即将死亡，如果硬要说的话，倒算是正常老死。

空间扭曲会造成时间流逝，最直接的影响就是在撕裂灵魂的同时让生命力迅速流逝。

Marcin慌乱地紧握紧Luka的手，仿佛这样就能抓住他所剩无几的生命力。他不知道如何是好。虽然他力量强大，魔力也充足，但眼前的情况是他不曾见过，更不知道如何应对的。他擅长的从不是这些。

精灵应该会这些，可我不知道，他慌乱地想着，毫无头绪地跪在Luka身边，握着Luka的手开始无声地祈祷奇迹，他听见有什么在回应他，但是太缥缈了，他抓不到，于是他闭上眼睛，开始冥想。在安静的冥想中，那种回应变得越来越清晰起来，那是整个森林开始回应他的呼吸。这就是精灵的力量吗？Marcin想着，心念一动，山脉里蕴藏着的巨大生机开始向他们汇聚。在冥想视野里，他能看到绿色的能量开始注入Luka的身体，修复那些苍老受损的器官。仿佛冬去春来，万物复苏，Luka的身体和他的灵魂也开始新生，流逝的生命力被重新填满。

高等级精灵长老才有的能力生命修复就这么被他误打误撞地给引动了。

他睁开眼确认Luka已经恢复如初后，全身的力气仿佛突然被掏空。他疲惫地躺在Luka身边，迷迷糊糊地想：去他妈的结界，去他妈的野兽，去他妈的暗算，有种就来要我们的命吧。现在我困了，我要休息了。

在陷入沉睡前，他用力握了握Luka的手，确认他们没有分开。

Luka大喊一声，坐了起来。暮色四合，轻柔吹过的夜风安抚着他狂乱的心跳。他刚刚从一个噩梦中惊醒，头脑还有些发懵，被风吹得清醒了些，他才意识到自己一只手还被Marcin握着。他试着抽回手，Marcin却死不肯放，他也只能作罢。

Luka看了看四周，Marcin撕裂空间的位置很准确，他们就落在他所设下的坐标上。他在草里摸索到自己留下的那根项链，把它戴回脖子上。四周又是毫无防御措施的状态，他在心里腹诽了一句Marcin简直毫无长进，却清楚这也不能怪他。用空着的那只手设下了简单的防御结界后，无事可做的Luka只能躺回去看着漫天的星星。

他难得有这么安宁的时候。

Marcin睡得像个孩子，放松又深沉，Luka忍不住摸了摸他的头发，然后手指下滑到精灵纤弱的后颈。和之前的警惕反感不同，沉眠中Marcin只略微瑟缩了一下，但既没有躲闪，更没有醒来，仿佛还很享受这样的抚摸。他一直没有醒，却一直不放手，Luka知道Marcin因为力量消耗过度才会这么需要睡眠，甚至连防御都来不及布置，不忍心叫醒他，就任他握着自己的手休息。

Luka也不介意如果世界就静止在这里，时间就停留在此刻。毕竟他很少像此刻这样感觉安全又不匆忙。

清晨的阳光终于唤醒了沉睡的精灵，Marcin揉了揉眼睛让自己清醒过来，看见坐在自己身边的Luka，第一件事就是扑过去检查他是不是完全恢复正常。

Luka被Marcin的反常举动吓了一跳，他还不知道自己身上发生了什么。Marcin在检查完之后把Luka拉进一个鲁莽但用力的拥抱，Luka拍了拍他的脖子作为安抚。他们这才有时间谈起混乱中发生的事，Luka告诉Marcin自己是如何设下坐标然后跳进空间裂缝，在时空乱流里找到他的，Marcin则讲了他如何误打误撞用生命修复来帮Luka弥补了他流逝的生命力。这件事险之又险，他们都无法在时空乱流里坚持太久，无论是空间对肉体和灵魂的撕扯还是时间对生命的冲刷都会让他们很快丧命，如果任何一个步骤再慢上一点，他们就会因此彻底消失。不是简单的死亡，而是从肉体到灵魂都彻底消散。这让他们心有余悸。

Luka没有追问Marcin作为一个毫无经验的年轻精灵是如何引动大量魔力并完成这种高深魔法的，他们彼此也没有太多客套的道谢，在讲完对方不知道的事之后，他们默契地不再提起这些，继续走上了寻找黑龙的旅途。

他们又跋涉了几天，按照Marcin的说法，距离龙窟已经不远了。一路上他们讨论了各种计划，最终却都不了了之——随着龙窟越来越近，他们也越来越忧心忡忡，话越来越少，直到几乎不再交流。

又一个夜晚降临，Luka布置好了营地，他们默不作声地各自躺下，安静地融入就快沉沉睡去的森林。

夜风带来几声鸟鸣和远处野兽模糊的咆哮，Luka没由来地感觉烦躁，他把手枕在头后想让自己放松，却无论如何睡不着。他没有动，安静得仿佛已经睡熟了。

“明天就能到了。”Marcin的声音突然打破了长久的沉默。Luka这才惊讶地发现Marcin也和他一样失眠了，而且还清楚地知道他也没睡着。从什么时候开始这个冒失的家伙已经能如此心细地观察他而不被发现了？Luka思索着。

“你也感觉到了吧？”Marcin追问了一句。Luka虽然并不清楚具体的路程，但也能感觉到即将面对的危机，才会本能地不安，Marcin对这些更清楚，也因为同样的原因失眠了。

“睡吧。”Marcin又说，尽管Luka一直没有给他回应，“没睡好明天就是去送死了，我们得准备好了再去。”

他说完不再作声，Luka不知道他是不是真的睡着了。Marcin的话说得在理，Luka也只能努力让自己充分休息，再醒来已是中午。

他们沉默地吃够东西，做好准备，然后走完了最后一段路。

黑龙对他们的到来还是挺意外的。它在这里安居许久，一直都没有遇见敢挑战他的，早就放松警惕，所以没能更早发现他们。但饶是如此，他们还是刚进洞口就被察觉了，暗中潜入一类的计划落了空，不得不和这个庞大恐怖的生物正面交手。

迎接他们的是带着怒火的龙焰，黑龙出生于炼狱火山，龙焰比其他巨龙更高热也更难对付。Luka和Marcin还不想被龙焰粘上，默契地往两边躲开。黑龙第一次攻击就占了优势，自然趁胜追击，一仰头吼出一声龙哮。Luka被震得脑子发晕，几乎站立不住要晕过去，但还是及时放出了屏障阻住了这一波攻势，Marcin却什么防御措施都没做，面不改色地硬扛了下来。

黑龙也被眼前的精灵惊住了，直到腹部突如其来的疼痛让它回神。普通箭矢奈何不了巨龙坚韧的鳞片和皮肤，能射穿龙鳞足见射箭人的实力，但比起皮肉伤，箭上的冰属性魔法才是目的所在。大片的冰晶以箭矢为中心冒出来，如有生命一般在龙身上攀爬着，很快就覆盖了不小的一片皮肤，将伤口扩大到难以被忽视的程度。黑龙一愣神的功夫又是两支同样的箭飞来。冰箭让巨龙反应迟缓，精灵在这时飞身而起，利用天生的速度绕着黑龙庞大的身体狂奔飞旋，长剑在龙身上留下一个个细小轻浅的伤口——一般的武器当然奈何不了巨龙，但小伤口一多，即使是巨龙也会因此实力大打折扣。

黑龙彻底怒了，它厉声尖啸，龙息对着Luka直喷而去。在它看来，用冰箭算计它的人类游侠显然比用长剑光明正大攻击的精灵更加阴险狡诈，也更该死。

面对龙息的正面攻击，Luka只能落荒而逃，但无论他怎么绕圈，龙嘴就在他身后很近的位置。他险而又险地让自己游走在龙息的边缘，却无论如何甩不脱巨龙无休无止的攻击。黑龙不打算停下，它铁了心要先杀了这个敢算计它的人类，所以不计后果地喷吐龙息。但即使它也不得不承认，这个狡诈的人类也算有几分本事，竟然利用速度优势在它面前逃了这么久。然而这又有什么用呢？巨龙也许少了几分灵敏，但庞大的身躯巨大的龙嘴和的大片龙焰龙息无差别地扫过山洞的角落，足以弥补敏捷上的不足。

整个龙窟都被龙焰填满，Luka几乎无路可退时，突然在高速奔跑中以违背常识的角度硬生生转了个弯，往山洞外跑去。巨龙大怒，伸长脖子紧跟在他身后。发了狠的巨龙速度当然要比人类更快，它一甩脖子把Luka撞飞出去，Luka撞在山洞壁上，又落到地面。如果是普通人，肯定已经死了，但黑龙毫不怀疑这并不足以杀掉眼前的游侠，它还得再补上一下。

黑龙的估计非常正确，那一下还不足以要Luka的命，但经受巨大撞击后摔在地上的游侠已经陷入昏迷，失去了反抗或者逃跑的能力。巨龙满意地伸了伸脖子，对着他喷吐出夹杂着烈焰的龙息。

这一口足以把任何人类或者精灵或者其他魔兽烧成焦炭二十次，没有人能在这样的正面攻击下幸存。

黑龙看到精灵以反常的速度冲过来挡在游侠面前的时候在心里嘲笑了这种低劣种族的天真，它可不认为做注定失败的事是一种绝望的浪漫。

Marcin挡在Luka面前的同时，身上爆发出耀目欲盲的白光。这样的光芒中黑龙看不清发生了什么，但它能明明白白地感觉到——它被一个和它体型一样巨大的东西挤得后退了几步，等它稳住平衡时精灵和白光都消失了，黑龙无言地看着眼前突然凭空出现的银金色巨龙，之前的困惑有了答案：脆弱的精灵在面对龙哮时能面不改色，是因为他根本不是精灵，而是变形成精灵的银龙。

银龙狠狠咬在黑龙的脖子上，没有给他继续攻击Luka的机会。对于巨龙这种庞然大物来说，其他种族要挑战他们往往只能打消耗战，再寄希望于魔法带来的阴损效果；毕竟能和龙在力量上一较高下的生物并不多。但龙和龙之间的战斗则回归到最原始的肉搏。两条巨龙扭打在一起，滚倒在地上相互撕咬着，早就腾不出精力来释放魔法，何况对魔法抗力极高的龙来说，稍弱的魔法都作用不大，远不如一爪子下去来得有效。

打斗中他们恶狠狠地翻滚着撞在山壁上，洞穴震动时巨石从上方坠落，仿佛连整座山都要承受不了它们的力量。黑龙分心想找找那个人类就立刻又挨了一爪。它怀疑他已经乘乱逃走，只能就此作罢，先应付眼前的局面。

Luka最开始的暗算在这种时候显出了效果，冰晶带来的伤口在战斗中恶化成了致命的软肋，Marcin一爪抓在冰晶上，连冰带肉撕扯掉一大片，制造出一个可怕的血洞。黑龙惨叫一声，发狂似的死死咬住银龙的脖子。它已经彻底认识到获胜无望，只能力求同归于尽。

Marcin好不容易将黑龙甩开，脖子上已经一片血肉模糊，淡金色的血液顺着纤长的脖子往下流，一滴一滴落在地上。

两条龙都倒在地上无力站起，战斗戛然而止。黑龙早已看出它的对手很年轻，虽然在力量上强过自己，但经验上一无是处。如果不是被狡猾的人类暗算，这样的蠢货我能轻松战而胜之，它愤怒地想着。但它认为眼下的情况也可以接受，黑龙的生命力更强悍，只要稍作休息后有一点精力去结果那条奄奄一息的银龙，就够重新恢复过来。到时候，黑龙想，就算踏平人类城市，也要去找到那个狡诈的游侠。它稍微有了一点力气就颤抖着勉强站立起来，往银龙的方向挪过去，只要在银龙纤弱的脖子上再补上一下就足够了。

Marcin无言地看着黑龙向他走过来，比这更令他恐惧的是他看到Luka突然出现在他面前——出现在他和黑龙之间。

游侠以超出人类极限的速度迎上黑龙，他周身的流光溢彩是层层环绕的防御魔法，两条龙都一眼看出他已用上了全力。 黑龙轻蔑地裂开嘴，吐出龙焰。这一次，终于不是它去追这个狡猾的人类，而是这个人类自己迎上了它的攻击。在魔法的防御下Luka速度不减，穿过龙焰往黑龙眼前飞去，但他每前进一点距离就有一层魔法护盾裂开，很快他的防御就摇摇欲坠，对于龙焰来说，Luka押上一切的防御依然薄弱无用，他根本摸不到巨龙的皮肤就会因为防御消失而被龙焰烤成焦炭。

最后一个魔法护罩暗淡地闪了闪后也消失了，但Luka的速度依然没有慢下来。就在他自己护盾全部失灵的同时，一道新的魔法护盾在他身上成型，带着令黑龙厌恶的银龙气息。龙语魔法释放出的护盾不是人类魔法可以比拟的，龙属性让这个护盾不再畏惧龙焰，Luka转眼已飞到黑龙眼前，他手握着的长剑闪着不详的光芒，显然不是普通的武器。

黑龙庞大身躯倒下的时候激起了一阵飞扬的尘灰，它的眼睛依然大睁着，似乎不肯相信这一切。龙的鼻子是它们的弱点之一，但攻击这里也意味着要承受巨龙的正面回击，普通的屠龙者谁能胆大妄为到迎着巨龙的利齿和吐息攻击这种位置？

Luka轻盈地落到地上，翻手握住一把匕首。Marcin努力抬了一下头，却只喷出一口金色的血。Luka没有注意这些，跃到黑龙背上，毫不犹豫地把匕首插进黑龙后颈。一阵黑气从切口处猛然涌出。

即使不算巨龙收集的财宝，巨龙的身体本身也已经是一座移动宝库，古往今来的屠龙者从来不会放过它们的遗骸，而巨龙又极其骄傲，为了报复那些侮辱它们的人，即使巨龙身死，任何试图染指它们身体的人都会被诅咒。

这种以灵魂为代价的诅咒极其强悍，足以毁灭任何心生贪念者。Marcin当然知道这其中的利害，同样是巨龙的他才能抵挡住这种诅咒，拿到他们想要的。他想阻止Luka，却因为重伤没力气示警，而Luka从始至终都没有看他一眼就急不可耐地动了手。

Marcin绝望又疲惫地垂下头，他什么都做不了，只能眼睁睁看着Luka被诅咒淹没。

浓郁的黑气围绕着游侠疯狂涌动着，要让他为自己的鲁莽和不敬付出代价，却无论如何不能触及Luka的身体。Luka的颈间亮起了一点白光，然后越来越亮，瞬间填满了整个山洞。Marcin眯起眼睛，但以他巨龙的视力也无法穿透白光看清发生了什么。

白光消失后，Luka完好无损地站在黑龙背上，手上已经多了一块散发着暗红色光芒的透明宝石。那是巨龙脑髓凝结成的龙髓晶。要拿到它唯一的办法就是屠龙，然后从巨龙的后颈处取得——后颈是巨龙的另一处弱点。Marcin盯着Luka手里那块东西，回想起的却是刚认识Luka那几天，Luka几乎每天都会看似亲昵地把手放到他的脖子后面。

Luka从黑龙背上跃了下来，落地悄无声息，唯一突兀的啪嗒一声轻响，是某个小物件落地的声音。Luka俯身去捡，Marcin已经把瞳孔调整到了合适的状态，立刻看出了那是一片龙鳞——不是黑龙的鳞片，而是银白色的银龙鳞。Marcin竖瞳骤缩，脱口而出：“你以前是不是救过一条银龙？”他说得太急，说完之后不住地喘着气，巨龙庞大的身躯让这声音听起来像窜进洞穴的山风。

“有啊，你不是吗？”Luka笑了起来，一如往常那样半真半假地不正经。

“别……开玩笑。”Marcin费力地说，“我问的是……很多年前，你小时候？”

Luka沉默了一会：“你怎么知道？”

Marcin苦笑：“因为那也是我。”

那年他还是一条幼年银龙，跟一条普通的冰蜥差不多大小。无知无畏的他偷偷溜出龙城，结果在山里遇见了岩雕，岩雕大概把他当成了最喜欢的猎物冰蜥，而那时的他确实也就那么点本事，所以后果不言而喻。

等他醒来只听见某位长辈对一个人类说，作为谢礼，会留下一道护身符。他这才知道自己被人类救了。后来他就被带回了龙城，成年之前都不准出去。

他想起第一次知道Luka名字时心里抑制不住的亲切柔软感觉——他并不知道救了他的人类是谁，但龙总会有这种直觉。跟何况那种亲切感更可能来自Luka一直不离身的那根项链，那根蕴含着强大魔法力量的项链——因为项链的吊坠里就包含着一片龙鳞，一片被施加了高等级龙语魔法“巨龙祝福”的鳞片，这正是那天银龙留给Luka的护身符，也正是巨龙祝福在最后挡住了黑龙的诅咒。

“是你？”轮到Luka惊讶了。

“是我……但，我可能没时间和你解释太多了。”Marcin无奈地笑了笑，“你走吧。”

“怎么了？”拿到了龙髓晶的Luka冷静了不少，立刻看出了Marcin的异常。

Marcin却没有回答，“你那么着急想要龙髓晶，不是因为你接了任务想换钱吧？”他反问。Luka沉默不语，于是他又补充，“你并不急着要钱，黑龙的宝藏你一眼不看，却拼了命要这块东西，是有别的苦衷吧？”

Luka终于点了点头。

“我不知道是为了什么，但你快去吧。”Marcin轻声说。

“我们还能再见面吗？”Luka问。

“也许……也许不行。”Marcin说完，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

他没打算醒过来，但他醒了。Luka坐在他身边不远处，巨龙轻微的动作立刻引起了他的注意。

“你醒了？”Luka问，脸上却殊无欢欣之意。

Marcin不知道自己怎么了，没有劫后余生的庆幸，只是急于弄清楚发生了什么，过了一会他重新睁开眼睛：“你把那块黑龙的脑髓结晶给我了？”

“不给你你就会死。”Luka叹了口气，“为了放出最后那个魔法，你透支的魔力足够要你的命——我用了魔法探测，因为你不肯告诉我。”

“我没告诉你是因为我觉得那块东西对你来说，一定有很重要的用处。”

Luka沉默了，过了半晌才说：“确实有，但我不能……不能眼睁睁看着你死，更何况是为了我。”

“我不是为了你。”Marcin坦白，“这条黑龙是我的成年任务。”

“最后那个魔法是给我的护盾，”Luka揭穿了他，“那不是你的任务，你确实救了我。更何况……也许我拿着那块东西回去也没用。所以我觉得，不如先救你，这样至少还能救一个。”

“你原本打算用它去救谁？”Marcin追问。

“Miky……我的一个……朋友……”说到这里的时候，Luka犹豫了起来。

“他怎么了？”Marcin没有停下来的意思。

Luka想了一会，或许是权衡了各种利弊，才终于讲出了完整的故事。

无尽山脉北方紧挨着森林的地方有一个热闹的大城市，前往无尽山脉要在这里补给整装，从无尽山脉探险归来的人在这里出手战利品。交易是城市的命脉，而衍生出的罪恶是城市的灵魂。Luka来到这里的目的和许多其他人一样，打算去无尽山脉探险，试试自己的运气。

Mihael是他的朋友和伙伴，一个魔法师。Miky的魔法属性不是已知体系内的任何一种。他擅长的不是Luka也擅长的那种常规魔法，而是一些罕见且古老，近乎邪门的法术。与其称他是魔法师，不如算作半个术士。

他们的运气不太好。在能够出发进入无尽山脉之前，Miky突然消失了。Luka花了很多功夫才找到他的下落——一个信仰邪神的宗教看中了Miky体内属性诡异的魔法力量，打算把他变成邪神的极品——发展兴旺的邪教也是法外之地的标志之一。

以Miky的实力来说他不是那么好抓的，但Miky太沉迷古籍中偏门的魔法。他的魔法属性太罕见，这让他容易被相似的罕见属性所吸引，对方正是利用了这一点才暗算了他。

Miky受制于人，Luka也不敢轻举妄动，只能答应试试看屠龙之后用龙髓晶去交换Miky，而他们给出的线索是，无尽山脉里出现了一条毫无经验的银龙。

“所以你最初进入无尽山脉的目的……” Marcin的声音有一点颤抖。

“是你。”Luka毫不掩饰地回答。

在听到答案之后Marcin反而冷静了下来，因为他多少猜到过这种情形。但这让他更加困惑了，“你早就发现了我是龙？”

Luka的表情和阴沉，但还是点了头。

“那你为什么没有动手？”

“因为你说了，有黑龙。”

“但那个时候杀我可比杀黑龙简单多了？”

“你就那么想死吗？”Luka冷笑着回敬道。

“我这么问是因为你一直都想杀我。”Marcin愤怒地反击回去。

“我没有一直都想杀你。”

“只在最开头的时候想杀我，是吗？”

Luka怔了怔，还是点了头，他没有解释什么，毫不畏惧地和巨龙对视着。

反而是Marcin受不了这么坦然的目光，移开了视线，“既然龙髓晶对你和他都这么重要，为什么……”

Luka没等他问完，“我说了，如果我带走那块东西，你就死定了，他们也不见得真的愿意交换——如果他们真的诚心做这笔交易，就不会派人跟踪我了。”Luka恶狠狠地说。

“那你现在打算怎么办？”

“我能怎么办？”Luka无奈地说，“我只能试试看能不能把人抢出来——在他们杀掉他之前。”

Marcin沉默了一会，“我和你一起去。”

Luka惊讶地看着他，“我差点杀了你……”

“但你没有，不仅没有，还救了我。”

“你也救过我。你不欠我的。”

“可我愿意。”Marcin提高了声音，他还处在银龙形态，这一下震得整个山洞里都是回音。他不得不放低声音，“而且无论怎么说，你用应该救他的东西救了我，我愿意帮你去解决问题。”

Luka被银龙巨大的声响震得头疼，半晌才回答：“你听起来一点都不像一条龙。”龙是很高傲的生物，他们向来独来独往，或者只和同类作伴，从不会主动提出和其他种族合作。当然，龙骑士是存在的，但也非常罕见，因为除非击败巨龙，不然休想让他们臣服。而击败巨龙可比屠龙难多了，毕竟以龙的高傲，往往是宁愿战死不愿屈服的。

“你错了，这确实是银龙应该说的话。”Marcin认真地解释，“你想的肯定是龙的骄傲，但高尚的银龙同时也看中另一种品格——知恩图报。你救过我不止一次，和你结伴不丢脸，或者说是我应该的。”

Marcin的郑重让Luka越发惊讶起来，他意识到这是真的，Marcin想帮助他，和他一起去解决他的问题；这更意味着他会成为一位龙骑士，甚至也许是第一个没有打败巨龙就当上龙骑士的人。这样的冲击让他一时说不出话来。

“如果你没有拒绝，我就当你答应了？”Marcin追问了一句。

“我拒绝。”Luka说，“这件事也太危险了，我不想再多卷入一个无辜的人……龙……总之，你不用卷进来。”

Marcin泄气地低下头，见银龙不再说话，Luka便站起身往洞口走去，“既然你已经没事了，那我走了，你也快回龙城吧。”

“还记得我们决定一起去找黑龙那天说过的话吗？”Marcin在他身后叫住他，“如果我们目的一致，总还是会走向同一条路，我正好也想去找那些人类算账。”

“Marcin？”Luka惊讶地回头，恰好看见银龙身上亮起白光，逐渐消散的光芒李，一个金发青年走了出来。

他对着Luka伸出手，“重新自我介绍一下，我叫Marcin Jankowski，银龙。要去找暗算了我的人类复仇——尽管那些人已经死了，但他们的老巢和同谋还在。你要跟我一起走吗？”

Luka和他对视着，知道这一次自己无法再一意孤行地拒绝。“Luka Perković，人类游侠。”他握住Marcin的手，“我很荣幸能够与你同行。”

**Author's Note:**

> Perkz：没时间了，快让我骑你。  
> Jankos（龙，人形态中，一脸期待）：真的吗？这里？现在？  
> Perkz ：？你在想什么？


End file.
